In the Dark of the Night
by Iggity
Summary: After escaping Malfoy Manor, Ron finds that he cannot leave Hermione alone. Set during Deathly Hallows. Could be considered a missing moment. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** Hello again. I wrote this for The Quidditch Pitch's Imagination Inspiration Drabble Drive. It was longer than directed, so I edited it, but this one here is the full version that I had before I knew it was over the word limit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Author (TQP Penname): ImaginaryGoddess  
Piece of art used: RWHG 2 by LilyWMW (.com/tqpcaptains/pic/0001h1xs/g12)  
Rating: FG-13  
Words: Too many xD  
Pairing: RW/HG  
Summary: After escaping Malfoy Manor, Ron finds that he cannot leave Hermione alone. Set during Deathly Hallows. Could be considered a missing moment.**

**A/N:** I would just like to say that I wrote this during my SOM (Song Obsession Mood) and therefore had P!NK's Please Don't Leave Me on repeat for hours.

**In The Dark of the Night**

He couldn't sleep. Which was understandable considering the circumstances of the previous day. The echos of Hermione's screams rattled his exhausted brain, jerking him from the blissful waves of sleep just as they called to him. Rolling onto his back, Ronald Weasley sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling.

_Just close your eyes and go to sleep, Weasley_.

_You know that won't work! You shouldn't leave her alone; who knows what'll happen?_

Ron glanced over at Harry's bed and flipped the sheets off of himself after seeing that Harry was asleep. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and yanked on the clothes he had scrambled out of two hours earlier and then snatched up his surrogate wand, preparing to sneak out of the bedroom without waking his best mate. Successfully escaping the bedroom, Ron closed the door and stood in the hallway of Bill's house, wondering where in the _hell_ Hermione was sleeping. He looked up and down the corridor, paying attention to the cracks between the door and the floor. Finally finding a crack emitting a faint light, Ron slowly headed towards that room; it was only a few minutes after midnight and Hermione might still be up, reading. It wasn't likely after the day she had to go through, but it was worth a shot in Ron's opinion.

Gently turning the doorknob, Ron quietly let himself into the room. Hermione lay on the bed, sound asleep, the lantern in the corner still lit. Ron let out a soft breath as he moved closer to her. He stood beside her bed for several seconds, watching her chest rise and fall gently, and then moved to sit on the edge of her bed near her feet. Her hair was falling into her face and Ron, unable to stop himself, reached out and gently brushed the hair back and behind her ear. Hermione's eyelids quivered slightly and Ron tensed up.

_Oh, you've done it now, Weasley. How in the bloody hell are you going to explain why you're here?_

Ron removed his hand and Hermione let out a slight groan.

'Ron,' she murmured.

Not thinking, Ron moved closer to her on the bed, cupping her cheek in his hand.

'I'm here, Hermione. I'm right here,' he whispered.

Hermione's eyelids snapped open and her dark brown eyes landed on him. Her eyes softened slightly after several seconds and she covered the hand on her cheek with her own.

_Oh shite. You were supposed to move that hand, Weasley!_

Ron cleared his throat as he looked at Hermione; her cuts were significantly healed thanks to Fleur's handiwork earlier, but the wound on Hermione's neck would leave a scar. He sighed softly and Hermione gave him a small smile.

'Why aren't you in bed?' she whispered.

Ron was torn between jumping up to run away, and throwing himself at her. Instead, he opted for moving his hand down her body to stay at her waist and resting his head on her shoulder in a makeshift hug. Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around him, pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and let her hands rub gently at his back. Ron felt his eyes start to water and he let his tears fall on her shoulder as his entire body shook. Hermione continued to hold him close, murmuring endearments into his ear as he lay on her, sobbing.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled several minutes later, trying to clamber off of Hermione. 'I'm ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I just ... I just ...'

Ron trailed off as he struggled to extract himself from Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't let him go.

'Why are you sorry, Ron?' she whispered gently, letting him get far enough away that she could caress his cheek.

Ron looked at her and shrugged slightly.

'For falling apart on your shoulder, I reckon. Not something I do,' he murmured.

Hermione shook her head.

'No, it's not,' she admitted. 'But there has to be a reason for it, Ron.'

Ron gaped at her.

'You don't know,' he breathed.

Hermione blinked.

'Know what?'

'Oh, how I could be so stupid? Of _course_ you don't know! Why would you?' he cursed at himself, struggling half-heartedly to get away, but Hermione held him in place.

'Ron, talk to me,' she whispered.

Ron shook his head.

'You don't know,' he repeated.

'Then let me know,' said Hermione, grabbing at his arms.

Ron looked at her and swallowed slightly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat; it only made it harder. Taking what was supposed to be a calming breath, Ron leant closer to Hermione.

'Don't kill me for this,' he murmured.

Hermione shook her head.

'Never,' she whispered.

That was all the permission he needed. Taking yet another breath, Ron closed the distance between them, gently brushing his lips against Hermione's, nearly moaning when Hermione's lips moved against his. It took most of his self control not to strip them both down and shag her when it was _Hermione_ who parted his lips with _her_ tongue. _Hermione_ who kept making the next move. _Hermione_ who was whimpering slightly, encouraging him, as his hands slowly moved over her body. When they finally parted, Ron felt extremely light-headed, but rested his forehead against Hermione's, who was grinning.

'So _that's_ what you meant,' she breathed, running her fingers through his hair.

Ron cleared his throat, his lips twisting into a grin.

'Not quite,' he replied. 'What I really meant was that I thought I lost you.'

'You've still got me, Ron,' Hermione whispered. 'Always have.'

Ron brushed back her hair and kissed her nose.

'Good.'

Fin


End file.
